Ochaco Uraraka
Ochaco Uraraka (麗うらら日かお茶ちゃ子こ Uraraka Ochako) is a student of U.A.'s Class 1-A, training to become a Pro Hero. She is also one of the protagonists of My Hero Academia. Appearance Ochaco is a young girl of petite build. She has fair skin prone to blushing, round brown eyes, and brown hair near shoulder-length. Her hair sports two long locks beside her face and a short bob at the back, as well as micro-bangs which sweep to her left. She has little pads on each of her fingers' prints resembling an animal's paws. Her hero costume consists of a skin-tight pink-black suit with detached sleeves, knee-high boots, belt, helmet, collar, and thick, round bracers with handles attached to them. The accessories are designed to press her acupuncture points. The skin tightness of her costume is apparently an error due to her not being specific in her design request Personality Ochaco has been described by other students as "the most laidback girl" among her class, being very bubbly and kind of an airhead at times. She sometimes can be incredibly blunt without being aware of it. Similarly to Izuku Midoriya, Ochaco's reactions tend to be exaggerated and humorous: She often becomes amused at certain personality traits and quirks others exhibit, bursting into laughter at times, which she tries to suppress. Ochaco is a very warm, lively individual who thinks about everything positively, though she is objective enough to see flaws and virtues. She is empathetic in general, friendly to those she meets, and will try to help or defend anyone that previously came to her aid, especially her dear ones. Ochaco seems to be very good at reading people, explaining the reasons of Izuku and Bakugo's rivalry and being the first to notice when the collected Tsuyu Asui was upset. Despite those oddities, Ochaco can take on an extremely determined, focused and somewhat intimidating attitude when the situation calls for it. This side can come as a surprise to those who are used to her cheerful nature, tending to appear during combat situations. While demostrating to be surprisingly strategic, she isn't above taking more impulsive, reckless decisions. When it comes to her chosen path as a hero, Ochaco is unwavering and dislikes to be underestimated, even in the face of overwhelming force. Coming from a poor family household, Ochaco easily gets excited or surprised over little things, even losing her composure when faced with actual luxury, to the point of nearly fainting. Bonus materials have depicted her as frugal and occasional stingy, since she goes to extreme lengths to save money, including sleeping so she doesn't waste oxygen. Her parents are Ochaco's main drive to becoming a professional hero, since she desires above all else to give them a comfortable life. Being honest about her priorities, she doesn't hide her pursuit of heroism being primarily for money, despite her embarrassment over admitting so. In terms of heroism, Ochaco has shown more preference towards rescuing efforts, being a fan of Thirteen for their expertise in the area. She grew to admire Izuku's determination and compassion, wanting to be like him in terms of strength and accomplish goals. Fearing to her growing romantic feelings towards him interfere with their heroic activities, Ochaco makes sure to keep them in check, until they resurface as she saves him from being absorbed into the black energy created by One for All. She also is aware of her physical limitations, deciding to choose the combat-oriented hero Gunhead for internship to increase her fighting repertoire. Consequently, Ochaco has developed a new sense of battle awareness, becoming a more instinctive fighter. Gallery Ochaco_Costume_Full_Body.png Ochaco_Uraraka_One's_Justice_Design.png Ochaco_Uraraka_Hero_Costume_Action.png 077069.jpg 12067550_boku-no-hero-academia-chapter-108-109_t839e608e.jpg 1500468413_Ochaco Uraraka.gif d622509776e0a4b736411bb15cfe3d1ba9510952_00.gif dff.gif dgux406vfs711.gif ochaco hm blink.gif horriblesubs-boku-no-hero-academia-14-720p-mkv_snapshot_17-52_2017-04-02_09-13-31.jpg 057e063c10a3031e19d248c357dc2b1b.jpg ochaco cries.jpg ochaco whaaaa.jpg l04otVL.jpg ochaco doesn't feel so good.jpg med_1493320783_image.jpg Ochaco_Almost_Laughing.png Ochaco's_game_face.png ochaco-uraraka--59.2.jpg ochako-1-e1496085627444.png OchakoUraraka6_thumb.jpg ochako-uraraka-64813.jpg ochaco whistle.gif tumblr_oqvxcctpzb1vze779o2_400.png tumblr_otz42jjjZi1w3jubzo5_500.png uraraka-ochako-artwork.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the My Hero Academia Universe Category:Humans Category:Superheroes Category:Brunettes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ayane Sakura Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Cute Characters Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Heroes in Training Category:Characters in LOTM: String Theory Category:Characters in LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:Characters in LOTM: Decimation Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502